


Вильгельма, призрак Сеты

by diei_elf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullying, Child Abuse, Children, Death of the main characters, Drama, Gen, Orphanages, Psychology, mentions of murders, story within story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diei_elf/pseuds/diei_elf
Summary: Говорят, ее призрак до сих пор бродит возле замка...





	Вильгельма, призрак Сеты

«Когда-то давно, когда люди здесь еще звались поданными и служили Лорду, чей замок стоял на высокой лесной горе, родилась эта легенда, какую я сейчас вам расскажу, дети». Бабушка с седыми, как мука волосами, убранными в высокий пучок, сидела в своем кресле, а перед ней на ковре расселись ее воспитанники — два мальчика и три девочки младше десяти лет. Дети сидели плечо к плечу к друг другу и по их спинам под белой тканью пижам и ночнушек шли маленькие волны мурашек. В их детском доме было не так много детей, а еще меньше развлечений, поэтому дети обожали, когда воспитательница дома собирала их пару раз в месяц перед сном для истории на ночь. Иногда истории, что рассказывала бабушка, были откровенно скучны, но иногда, как сейчас, цепляли и заставляли слушать с открытым ртом. Дети любили такие моменты, им не терпелось начать слушать.

Старушка качнулась в кресле, а потом скрипучий, но не отталкивающий, а, наоборот, приятный, как имбирное печенье с молоком голос, начал историю:

«При рождении мать назвала свою дочь Вильгельмой, что обозначало «защитница». Мать девочки была слаба и знала, что не переживет роды, и так оно и случилось. Сразу после рождения Вильгельмы ее мать скончалась, а саму девочку отдали в старый приют, где она стала одной из слуг Лорда. Когда девочке исполнилось семь, и она смогла справляться с более сложными задачами, такими, как кормежка одичалых свиней для убоя, ее имя исковеркали дети из того же приюта и прозвали Вильгельму Свинесетой, а потом и просто Сетой»...

******

— Эй, Сета! Ну, Сета, повернись к нам!

— Да, покажи свой красивый свинячий пятак!

Мальчишеские голоса раздавались за спиной белокурой невысокой девочки, чье платье было в грязи, как и ее лицо и руки. Парой секунд ранее, когда Сета заходила в варьер к свиньям для утренней кормежки, мальчики из приюта подкараулили ее, спрятавшись за кучей сена рядом, выбежали — когда она уже заходила в варьер — и безжалостно толкнули вперед, в лужу грязи. Не ожидав удара в спину, девочка тряпичной куклой полетела вперед. Несмотря на то, что земля, смешанная со свинячим пометом и водой после дождя была не такой твердой, падать было больно.

Но после ее падения в грязь ни у одного из мальчишек на лице не появилось сожаления и раскаивания, а только громкий смех и широкие улыбки возникли на их лицах. Стоя перед ней, павшей на колени, эти маленькие, обиженные судьбой дети чувствовали себя королями, восседающими на троне и смеющимся перед унижающимся перед ним шутом. Мальчики не хотели думать о том, что поступают некрасиво по отношению к тому, кто слабее их физически, потому что самих их не жалели те, кто был сильнее их. Да, они, как и Сета, были детьми без родителей, но даже в этой общей маленькой группке была своя иерархия и правила. Одним из самых главных негласных правил было: кто сильнее тебя физически, тот лучше тебя.

Сета это понимала, поэтому терпела все издевки. Она копила в себе обиду с первых дней своей жизни, когда только оказалась в приюте в обществе омерзительных одногодок. Она ждала того времени, когда сможет отомстить своим обидчикам, сделав им в сто раз больнее. И эта вера в месть, которая, несомненно, должна свершиться, давала маленькой светлой девочке силы продолжать жить и работать свинаркой. Эта же вера дала Сете силы подняться и встать перед обидчиками.

Один из мальчишек вытащил из кармана спичку и зажег ее. Послышалась новая волна смеха, потом белокурые волосы задымились и запахло копотью. Огонек быстро сжег несколько сантиметров волос и обжог руки Сеты, когда она тушила его. Раздался девчачий крик. А потом вновь засмеялись мальчишки.

******

Когда солнце уже зашло за горизонт и все потушили лампы и разошлись по своим кроватям, трое мальчишек в приюте бесшумно вылезли из своих пастель, зная все скрипучие половицы наизусть, и вышли в серых пижамах на улицу. Их задумка была уже обговоренной ранее, и сейчас они лишь воплощали пакость в жизнь, собираясь насладиться своим физическим и интеллектуальным превосходством еще раз с помощью девчонки, за которую никто не хочет заступаться.

— Ты принес? — мальчишеский шепот разносится в темноте, рядом за забором в загоне слышно тихое похрюкивание спящих розовых свиней, которые через несколько дней должны забить для праздника.

— Принес. Вот.

Кучерявый мальчик по имени Кристиан, который в приюте был единственным ребенком с родителем (его мать работала здесь поварихой и готовила для Лорда), раскрывает ладонь и показывает горсть тыквенных семян. Маленькие желтые ядрышки блестят в свете луны.

Первый мальчик, заведующий всеми, улыбается и кладет руку на плечо Кристиана.

— Давай, — хлопает он его, а потом толкает в сторону свиней.

Кристиан ступает к свиньям и, сжимая в кулаке тыквенные семена, задумывается. Часть его говорит ему развернуться и уйти, потому что убивать свиней, которые уже предназначены для Лорда — это серьезное дело, но другая часть, шепчущая о том, что если ты уже ввязался в авантюру, то нужно довести ее до конца, побеждает, и сын поварихи тихо подходит к спящим зверушкам и рассыпает в их корме семена. Свиньи утром должны доесть свой корм, проглотив и семена, которые их убьют. Жестоко ли это? «Мир жесток», — думает Кристиан.

******

Когда солнце только поднимается, двор просыпается и начинается жизнь. Повара на кухне стучат посудой, другие бойкие женщины таскают грязную одежду из замка до прачечной и потом обратно в замок. Кто-то спускается и поднимается с горы, где стоит замок Лорда, еще по каким-то поручениям, кто-то каждый день проводит в небольшой избе, подшивая бесконечные простыни золотыми нитками и, когда никто не видит, пряча себе под юбку небольшой шмоток золотых ниток. Такие нити, конечно, не из чистого золота, но на рынке точно пойдут по приемлемой цене. В городе вообще любят скупать краденные из замка вещи. Говорят, кто-то смог стащить и продать платок умершей жены Лорда за сто серебряников. Это, конечно, некрасиво, но Лорд сам позволяет поданным себя так вести, не наказывая их и слишком балуя. В городе про него ходит много дурных слухов.

— Сета! — орет глубокий женский голос с кухни. Сета знает его, это главная. Ее лучше слушаться и не злить, поэтому Сета бросает ножницы, которыми подстригала спаленные вчера волосы, и бежит по каменной лестнице вниз. Кухня находится ниже спален, на первом этаже, там маленькие окна и от этого всегда душно и ярко пахнет маслом и жиром, тмином и корицей, луком и апельсинами.

С пунцовым от бега лицом и с растрепанными волосами Сета вбегает на кухню как всполошенная мышка, только лицо у нее больше не как у мышки, а как у свинки, такое же округленное, мягкое, розовое, а еще вздернутый нос — прямо пяточек. Ну как еще называть это создание, как не Свинисета?..

— Да, Госпожа! — выдыхает девочка.

Женщина в фартуке одним движением руки отрубает рыбе голову, и чешуйчатый хвост перестает безумно дергаться, намертво падая на деревянную разделочную доску, по которой не раз лилась чья-то алая кровь.

— Свиней проверь, их скоро на забой, посмотри, достаточно ли они разъелись. Лорд просил, чтобы пир в этом году всем понравился, да чтобы еды было на всех, не гоже нам его велений не слушать. Иди!

Под такое же тихое «да, Госпожа», Сета убегает с кухни. Она выбегает на улицу, в дали стоит утренний прохладный туман, а зеленая весенняя трава покрыта росой, от которой у Сеты намокают туфли. Как послушная девочка, она бежит к свиньям, но с приближением к загону ее сердце начинает стучать все сильнее. Вдыхая, она чувствует отвратный гнилостный запах, такой, от которого тошнит, когда мясник приходит забить свиней. Точно такой же запах стоит и сейчас, Сета его не спутает ни с чем другим. Это запах смерти.

Добегая до загона, она останавливается. Ее взгляд падает на три лежащих на земле розовых — а уже серо-розовых — тушек. Вокруг них кружат мухи и ходят оставшиеся в живых четыре свиньи. Они кусают мертвых свиней за уши и хвосты, кажется, абсолютно не понимая, что пытаются съесть.

От мерзости картины и туалетной вони, забившей нос, ком подступает к горлу Сеты, и она успевает отвернуться к лесу перед тем, как ее желудок извергнет наружу обед, что она ела вчера. Серые хлопья каши забрызгивают зеленую траву. Вытерев рот рукой, Сета еще долго стоит, смотря вперед на туман, она ждет, что сейчас кто-то придет и сам все увидит и ей не придется идти к главной и самой все рассказывать. Но проходит минута, еще одна, а никто так и не приходит. Сета чувствует на себе чей-то взгляд. Она знает чей. Три мальчишеские морды смотрят на нее со второго этажа, улыбаясь и смеясь как в последний раз. Сете становится так больно и обидно за себя, что она закусывает до крови губу и сжимает кулаки, обещая, что этот смех мальчишек будет для них последним их смехом. Она убьет их, и на этом все закончится. Она будет смеяться над ними теперь, а не они над ней.

Пока ее бьют ремнем, Сета думает о том, как будет убивать обидчиков. Черные, темные не по годам мысли лезут ей в голову как рой мух, а ее глаза, чистые некогда как голубое небо, сейчас блеклеют и сереют как глазки у рыбы, когда ей отрубают голову. Сета плачет и вместе с этими слезами из нее выходит ее светлая часть души. Эта часть высыхает на солнце как соль в этом черном мире, живущим в тине своих грехов.

******

Легенды и сказки были во все времена, ведь именно они учат и предостерегают нас от того, что лучше не делать. Самые первые люди говорили другим, что к шуршащим кустам лучше не подходить с голыми руками, потом истории стали становиться интереснее, но менее правдивыми, потому что люди научились добавлять своего. Вот и сейчас, лежа под своим покрывалом на боку, потому что на спине лежать было слишком больно от ударов, Сета вспомнила легенду, которую им когда-то рассказывала повариха. Легенда, основанная на правде, о том, как все, кто ходил в лес и ночевал у водопада — умирали жестокой смертью. Лесники и охотники, что терялись в лесу, часто находились возле одного водопада уже мертвыми. Их тела были истерзаны и порваны.

В ночной темноте, закрыв глаза, Сета могла погрузиться в мечтания и представить себе как у того водопада нашли бы Кристиана, Грегора и Николаса. Как их тела бы собирали по кусочкам, так и не найдя их всех целиком и похоронив по частям, как даже не людей, а животных.

Эти картинки туманной дымкой вертелись в голове Сеты, и она мяла покрывало рукой, усердно пытаясь придумать способ, с помощью которого ее мечты могли бы стать настоящим, реальностью, как то, что по-настоящему уже произошло с ней.

И тогда старая легенда про опасный водопад вспомнилась полностью, так, как ее рассказала тогда повариха. «В полнолуние, когда волки воют в лесу, водопад наполняется ядом, который отравляет водопад до следующего полнолуния. Говорят, что когда-то возле того водопада жила ведьма, у которой был сын. Инквизиция убила ее сына и разделала на куски, отдав на съедение ничего не знающим беднякам. Ведьма прогневалась на людей за это и наложила на всех, кто съел ее сына, смертельное проклятье. И, говорят, правда, что бедняки потом те умерли, а ведьма исчезла, но оставила после себя проклятье для каннибалов на смерть и отравила воду в том водопаде».

А что, если проклятье правда? Ну, конечно же, правда! Как может человек, съевший другого человека, не наложить на себя таким смертельное проклятье? Да если она смогла бы заставить всех своих обидчиков съесть человеческой плоти...

Сета не задумывается о том, как жуток каннибализм, она думает о том, сложно ли убить кого-то (и кого?), чтобы потом этим накормить Николаса, Кристиана и Грегора. Она маленькая и слабая, она не сможет убить кого-то из мальчишек, поэтому, решает Свинисета, ей нужно убить кого-то, кто слабей ее. Но кто при дворе слабее нее? Есть ли здесь вообще такие? Кристиан? Она вряд ли сможет убить его даже ножом один на один.

После бессонной ночи Сета понимает, кого ей по силам убить.

Младенца. Новорожденный ребенок, из-за которого жена Лорда умерла при родах три месяца назад. Сета решает, что если этот только появившийся на свет младенец уже смог убить кого-то, доставив Лорду, которого Сета так любит, столько боли, то и она сможет убить этого младенца, чтобы избавить Лорда от дальнейшей боли и разочарования. Она избавит Лорда от болезненного напоминания и ребенка, который убил Леди, а себя она избавит от тех, кто его мучил.

С истиной верой в то, что она задумала хорошее дело, Сета засыпает.

******

«И что, что было потом?!»

«О нет, она что, убьет младенца? Но это так жестко!»

Дети на ковре перед старушкой затрепетали как листочки на ветру и загалдели от нетерпения и в тоже время нежелания узнать, а как там дальше было дело. Все истории, что раньше рассказывала бабушка, казались детям не такими страшными, как эта.

Старушка улыбнулась и замолчала в ожидании, когда детишки успокоятся и созреют слушать дальше. Она закачалась легонько в кресле, а ее сморщенная от времени, как изюм, рука легла на серебряный кулон на груди с золотой гравировкой

«Вы сами просили рассказать вам страшную историю, слушаете дальше...»

******

После гибели свиней Сету избавили от обязанности следить за хрюшами и послали помогать прачке, что собирали грязные портьеры с окон замка. «Скоро Праздник и замок должен быть чист к этому дню. Нет, он должен блестеть», — сказала главная, вручая Сете веник.

Сета покорно забрала веник, которым ей нужно было бы смести в замке пыль с пола в комнатах, и пошла следом за прачкой. Мести пыль в больших комнатах не подходило под ее наказание, но и ее уже наказали, а сейчас просто дали то, в чем она не смогла бы оплошать и что не смогла бы испортить. И Сета была дольна тем, что ей дали такое поручение. Ей казалось, что это сама судьба ведет ее к младенцу, и, что если даже судьба ее к этому подталкивает, то она точно делает все верно.

Будучи уже в замке, Сета вымела одну комнату, потом зашла в другую, но вышла и пошла дальше. Рядом никого не было, все были заняты более важными поручениями, а Лорда, кажется, вообще не было в замке, возможно, он был в саду или в покоях покойной жены, куда ни у кого не было доступа. Но ребенка он вряд ли бы стал брать собой. Должна же быть у младенца своя кроватка, в которой он в обед спит. Сета бродила по многочисленным комнатам замка в поисках комнаты младенца, пока не нашла ее.

Войдя, она уже было собиралась выйти и идти дальше искать, но увидела кроватку у стены, ближе к окну, и остановилась. Белый тонкий ситец нависал над кроваткой, закрывая ребенка от мух, которые уже проснулись по сезону.

Убедившись, что в комнате никого нет, Сета зашла и прикрыла за собой дверь. Она шла только с веником в руке и не знала, как собирается убивать маленького дьявола.

Подходя к его кроватке медленными короткими шагами, она повторяла:

— Маленький чертенок, маленький чертенок...

Ее тонкие пальцы коснулись ситца и отодвинули его в сторону. Тогда она посмотрела на младенца и перестала шептать. Ее глаза видели только светлое пухлое лицо спящего младенца, его темные волосы и розовые щечки, его сжатый кулачок. Сета положила руку на кроватку, а потом опустила руку ниже, легонько касаясь волос ребенка. Мягкие и пушистые.

Наклонившись к кроватке, Сета почувствовала запах имбирного молока, этот тонкий аромат исходил от младенца. Вкусно, сладко. Сета вспомнила запах грудного молока, хотя ранее никогда, казалось, его не знала. Она вспомнила слово «мама». Верно. А, ведь, у этого младенца была мама.

Играясь с рукой ребенка, Сета подумала о том, а сможет ли она порубить это беззащитное тельце на куски. Смотря на этого младенца она словно смотрела на себя. У этого ребенка также, как у нее, нет мамы. И этот ребенок также, как она, беззащитен. Сможет ли она убить его?

Ребенок проснулся и голубые сонные глазки посмотрели на нее, словно в самую душу, словно насквозь.

Убивать это?..

Сета одернула руку, испугавшись того, что собиралась сделать. Ребенок испугался ее резкого движения и громко заревел. А Сета, побоявшись, что сейчас на его крик кто-то прибежит и найдет ее, забрала с пола веник и убежала из комнаты в комнату напротив, оставив щелку для подсматривания. Ее маленькое сердце билось в ее груди гулко и сильно, хотя она даже еще ничего не сделала, а во рту пересохло, словно она весь день работала под солнцем в поле.

Послушались шаги, и Сета увидела его, своего милорда. Лорд замка в темном траурном костюме прошел мимо нее, и даже за эту секунду Сета смогла разглядеть его лицо, увидеть его боль и переживания на лице. Маска скорби была на нем, и Сета не смогла найти в себе отваги и жестокости, чтобы добавить этому человеку еще и переживания из-за смерти младенца. Нужен был другой способ, но не проклятье, основанное на жертве невинного.

******

Через несколько дней, за сутки до «Великого Весеннего Праздника» Сета нашла иной способ. Она нарвала за воротами ядовитого веха, которым в прошлом году отравилась и от которого умерла корова и размолола его на кухне, поздно вечером, когда все ушли спать. Как маленький алхимик, она сделала из цветов травы бело-серый порошок и пересыпала его в свой шелковый мешочек, который стащила у одной из прачек. Это было не сложно, да и прачки не вели счет сворованного из замка, поэтому этого маленького мешочка даже никто не спохватился.

Завтра будет праздник, а это значит, что утром откроют двери замка и все они смогут зайти внутрь, чтобы накрыть там столы, отмыть полы и окна, накрыть на стол. А к обеду придут и граждане на пир. На этом пире Сета должна будет уже подсыпать яд в еду детей из приюта. Чтобы смочь это сделать, она попросилась помочь завтра на кухне. Так как людей на кухне всегда не хватает, особенно по временам такой готовки, Главная разрешила непутевой девчонке чистить картошку на жаркое.

Оставалось дождаться только завтрашнего дня.

*******

Неприметная Сета стояла и чистила картошку. Никому, как и всю жизнь, не было до нее дела, все вокруг бегали, кричали, кидали друг другу указы. Кто резал и жарил мясо, кто носил тарелки, кто следил за огнем, кто за чистотой, все были заняты как пчелы.

И только Сета неприкаянно стояла с маленьким ножичком в руке. За чисткой картошки она вспоминала свою короткую жизнь, за которую и не так уж много произошло, если вычесть издевательства. Она прожила все года в одном доме, с одними людьми. Но она, как она поняла в ходе этого анализа, не привязалась ни кому, не было того, кого бы она могла назвать семьей. За процессом снятия кожуры с картофеля Сета поняла, что сегодня день — когда она станет убийцей. День, когда она отомстит, и эта месть — все, чего она хочет в жизни. Дальше ей все равно, как все будет.

Проходя мимо тарелок за столом, который был отведен им, детям без родителей, Сета достала мешочек с ядовитым порошком и насыпала в чугунный горшок с жаркое отраву. Потом она села на крайний за столом стул и стала ждать, когда все придут, сядут, начнется и пир и все притронутся к еде.

Она сидела там и ждала, сминая платье в руках от нетерпения, когда кто-то уже притронется к еде. Люди вокруг шумели разговорами, смехом и песнями, а мальчики и девочки за их столом смеялись и звенели ложками. Сета не ела. Ей было так все равно на еду, ее взгляд, как взгляд хищника, смотрел на котел с едой, и вот, первый, Кристиан, кладет себе жаркое на тарелку, потом отправляет ложку в рот, еще одну. Он глотает и ест, а губы Сеты растягиваются в маниакальной улыбке. Ее руки уже трясутся от понимания того, что вот оно! Сейчас! Самое важное!

Кристиан начинает кашлять, еда вылетает из его рта вместе со слюной, но яд уже бежит по его крови, и мальчик падает со стула на каменный пол, дергаясь на нем как рыба на разделочной доске. Мать Кристиана кричит и падает на колени, начинает звать на помощь. Люди вокруг смотрят на их стол, но все не знают, что делать, да и не особо-то хотят, кому есть дело до чужого грязного ребенка?..

Кристиан синеет и задыхается, а из его рта выбегает струйка крови, которая начинает растекаться между каменными щелями. Мать Кристиана завывает как зверь, которого ведут на убой, женщина ревет и пытается бить единственного сына по щекам, трясет, но ребенок уже мертв, а его сердце не бьется.

И тогда, когда сердце Кристиана перестает биться, Сета вскакивает на месте на ноги и кричит как безумная на весь зал, в котором раздается эхо ее голоса:

— Да будьте вы все прокляты!

Ее безумный хохот отскакивает от стен и оглушает всех, кто на нее смотрит. Николас и Грегор сидят там и у них впервые идут мурашки от Сеты, девчонки, которая никогда не обижала и мухи.

******

«И что потом сделали с Сетой?»

«Да, ее посадили в тюрьму?»

Старушка тихо хохочет, вспоминая, как же нынешнее время отличается от того, в котором ей пришлось провести детство и юность, да даже взрослую жизнь. Да и люди сейчас, к счастью, стали более терпимы друг к другу и добрее.

«Тогда еще не было таких тюрем, как сейчас, милый. Сету казнили, а потом закопали в лесу».

«В лесу? Но разве там не жила ведьма, они что, похоронили ее на проклятой земле? Это как-то жутко».

«Эта земля не была проклята, просто раньше люди многого не понимали. На самом деле, на дне того водопада просто росла «смертянка», она и отравляла воду. Люди, которые пили воду из этого водопада, гибли, а потом их тела раздирали животные, и такие тела потом и находили люди. Байка про ведьму появилась потом сама».

«Люди так любят все додумывать... Мне кажется, что и историю про Сету они додумали, и что она на самом деле не была такой безумной».

«Ты можешь быть прав». Улыбается старушка, смотря на ребенка.

******

После публичной казни девочки-свинарки истории и байки про нее еще долго ходили среди людей. И только совсем немногие знали или догадывались, как оно было на самом деле. Одним из немногих, кто знал и жалел девочку, был Лорд. Он ходил на могилу к Вильгельме и приносил ей цветы, так он пытался хоть немного загладить свою вину перед девочкой за то, что за пеленой скорби по жене не смог разглядеть назревающую проблему, за то, что долгие годы не думал о такой проблеме, как детская жесткость среди его поданных.

Говорили, что по ночам Лорд задувал свечу, молясь за Вильгельму, и говорят, что местные жители по ночам видели призрак Сеты, блуждающей с белыми цветами в руках, которые приносил ей на могилу Лорд.


End file.
